This invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising an outside rear view mirror of a flexible type which is arranged to incline together with its stay in case of a collison, for example, with a pedestrian so as to prevent him from being injured and to resume the original state spontaneously and more particularly to a novel manner of mounting an outside rear view mirror of such a type on a vehicle body panel.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional manner of mounting an outside rear view mirror body on an automobile body panel. In FIGS. 1 and 2 a mirror mounting body 1 is pivotally connected to a stud 5 by means of a pin 4, and the stud 5 is inserted into an aperture 2a formed through an automobile body panel 2 such as a front fender with a base 3 interposed between the mirror mounting body 1 and the body panel 2. Thereafter, from the inside of the body panel 2, a helical spring 8 is disposed around the stud 5 and a nut 9, interposing a washer 7, is tightened on a threaded lower end of the stud 5, by the use of a tool 6 such as a box-type spanner, to compress the spring 8 thereby to secure the mirror mounting body 1 to the body panel 2. Thereafter, a hold case 10 is attached to the inside of the body panel 2 to cover the stud 5 and the spring 8.
According to such a design, the parts of the mirror body and tools such as a box spanner specific to the mirror body must be introduced inside the fender through a narrow gap between an arched edge 2c of the fender and a wheel, and the complicatedness of work inside the wheel arch forces the worker to keep an uncomfortable posture for a long time.
Therefore, such work is unfavorable as a step on an assembly line from a viewpoint of safety of work. Moreover, there is some possibility that the nut is tightened either insufficiently or so excessively that the thread is destroyed. When the mirror body has to be disassembled and reassembled because of repairing of the vehicle body such as re-painting of renewal of the mirror, the situation is the same as in the initial assembly process. Furthermore, the screwed members are likely to get rusty due to muddy water splashed during driving the vehicle so that it becomes difficult to disassemble the mirror body.